


Создатель никогда не научит плохому

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда геты ведут себя как дети.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Создатель никогда не научит плохому

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по цитате Таши: «Гет будет собирать в экстранете данные и учиться русскому матерному. Так что ждите появления на поле боя незабвенных "ПОМОГИТЕПИДАРАСЫ" и "ЧОБЛЯ"».

Кварианский защитный костюм нивелировал любые проявления эмоциональности, кроме голосовых, но нар Таси готов был поклясться, что Рена неодобрительно на него косилась. Было даже интересно узнать, какое желание в ней окажется сильнее: словесно унизить или продолжить источать молчаливое презрение.

— Вам следует расслабиться, дамочка, — нар Таси не прервал своего занятия. Сколотым с чьего-то дробовика и более не пригодным к использованию щербатым штыком он монотонно скоблил металлический бортик, окружавший транспортную площадку. Шаттл, который должен был забрать технический отряд, всё не летел, а спокойный, доброжелательный голос, подозрительно напоминавший ВИ, монотонно бубнил по связи: «Пожалуйста, подождите, через двадцать минут мы вас заберём» — уже третий час.

Поэтому каждый развлекался как мог. Гет, идентифицирующий себя как Седьмой, не двигался уже больше часа. Нар Таси завидовал: как синтетик Седьмой явно не испытывал скуку. Нар Таси сейчас не отказался бы от возможности перейти в автономный режим. Рена же отодвинулась от него подальше и копалась в инструментроне. Эмили, толковый человеческий инженер, куда-то пропала. Возможно, отошла устраивать разборки с командным центром.

Шкряб-шкряб. Металл по металлу. Неприятный звук. «Наверное, Рена бесится», — думал нар Таси, продолжая выцарапывать в память о себе кварианское ругательство.

Закончив, он отбросил штык и откинулся спиной на ограждение.

Раздавшееся со стороны гета тихое жужжание заставило нар Таси повернуть голову. Лампочка гета смотрела прямо в его шлем. Спустя несколько секунд Седьмой нацелился на надпись, оставленную им.

К удивлению нар Таси, гет поднял осколок штыка и поднёс его к бортику.

— Эй, Рена, смотри! — не оглядываясь, нар Таси хлопнул её по плечу несколько раз. — Что он делает?

Рена резко пихнула его локтем в бок, но всё же наклонилась ближе.

— Что это за язык? Не могу прочитать.

— Я тоже, — кивнул нар Таси, рассматривая появлявшиеся на поверхности буквы. — И зачем?

— Они наконец ответили, когда будет шаттл. А что вы делаете? Это... что?

Нар Таси не заметил приближения Эмили. В отличие от них она была избавлена от необходимости таскаться везде в защитном костюме, и её лицо можно было читать на раз. И сейчас она явно была удивлена.

— Найдено в экстранете, — гет, похоже, обращался к Эмили. — Совпадений...

— Эм? Ты знаешь, как это переводится? — нетерпеливо перебил его нар Таси.

Эмили ухмыльнулась.

— Извини, — многозначительно сказала она. — Это непереводимо.


End file.
